Episode 335 (21st April 1988)
Plot Mary blames Pauline for Lofty's departure. Sue continues to worry about her baby becoming ill as she heads off with Ali to celebrate their newborn at his father's restaurant. Dot tells Ali she will no longer work behind the desk at Ozcabs because of the damage it has caused to her neck. Comments continue to be made at Tom over his ill-looking appearance. Pauline is in shock after it is confirmed to her Lofty has gone. Angie has a go at Pat for using her hairdryer, unaware it was actually Sharon who used it. The pair exchange harsh words, creating a tense atmosphere. Donna searches for Dr Legg so she can put an offer in on Lofty's old flat. Pete tries to talk to her but she dodges him. Ian feels awful in the aftermath of taking drugs. He makes Mary promise they will never touch drugs again. Michelle learns of Lofty's disappearance. Carmel is furious with Darren for allowing the party at the squat to happen. Rod tells Mary he is visiting his new girlfriend for a couple of days. She acts unhurt. Brad ensures Den is sticking to their deal. Angie tells Den she knows what is going on. A chief inspector investigates the stolen building materials around the Square. Mary meets up with squatters and gets more drugs off of them. Willmott-Brown disapproves of Lofty's abrupt departure. He compliments Kathy on how she has raised her son. Pete catches up with Donna and confronts her over the trouble she is causing for his family. Pauline visits Den and tells him she is not pleased with him trying to get Michelle and Sharon to move in together. Carmel and Chris try to talk to Mary about taking Annie to the squat party with her but she insists they cannot control her. Barry and Ian wait for Darren to take them to a disco, but he does not show up, so Pete gives them his van so they can attend. Pat tries to clear the air with Angie following their earlier misunderstanding but she is not interested. Tom gets sudden chest tightness whilst working at The Vic and rushes to the toilets. Dot hears a crash come from the gents toilets. Den and Dr Legg see what has happened. Den returns and tells Angie and Dot he thinks Tom has died. Cast Regular cast *Tom - Donald Tandy *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin *Jenny - Caroline Leddy *C.I.D. Man - Roy Boyd Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Tom Clements. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You're a miserable old so-and-so. No wonder you're lonely.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes